


Lovebirds

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Frannie and Elaine being cute under the mistletoe <3





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythings/gifts), [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts), [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



> A dSSS 2017 treat for 3 people who all requested Elaine/Francesca in some way or another :) I kind of like the pairing myself and felt inspired to draw them, hope you all like it!

  
  



End file.
